


Sick days

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is sick and is visited by someone she didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For a few days, Max hasn't showed up to any of her classes. She resigned herself to be bed ridden. Max, with her heavy lidded eyes picked up her phone to see her parents texting her. Each text shes gotten was ignored, usually the texts asked why she has missed class or either to ask if she was okay, or where she was. Yawning, Max put away her phone to avoid people. She didn't even want her parents to chat her up, telling her parents she felt like a zombie wouldn't give them any composure. 

Max wasn't interested in talking, texting, or even being awake for that matter. So she rolled over slowly, pulling up the blanket over her head. Slowly drifting off to sleep until the door to her room was knocked on, it didn't seem urgent but more soft. Trying to ignore it, Max stayed silent until the guilt forced a sigh from her lips, moving sluggishly towards the door and opened it slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Kate" Max said weakly.  
"Hey Max I brought something for you" Kate said holding out a plate of warm cookies"

Max smiled weakly "Thank you"  
Kate nodded "No problem, but I have to get back to Mr. Jefferson's class" she said before walking away waving as she departed through the dorm.

Max shut the door and made her way to the desk setting the cookies down. She didn't have much of a appetite. Max tried to eat many times but it only made her feel worse so she only survived on water and a few nibbles of candy. Luckily Max had a somewhat of a sweet tooth. Crawling back into bed, Max laid down facing the wall of photos before drifting off to a sickly slumber.

A few hours pass, Max was woke up by talking in the dorm halls. She figured that classes were over, and sighed realizing it would be awhile before the noise would stop. In a attempt to tune out the noise, she sat up and turned on her hi-fi.She started listening to "crosses" humming to the tune she yawned. Max has fallen asleep to her music before and its better than having to listen to word vomit outside. As she laid back down she noticed that it was friday, and there was a football game, meaning that everyone would be going out. Max prayed for the dorm mates departure to be soon. 

Dana had already texted Max earlier wishing for her to get well, She apologized for not stopping by but she had cheerleading. Juliet gave Max advice on how to recover quickly, but it didn't help so much. Sometimes being sick is brought on by a emotional state. Then there was Warren who texted asking if Max wanted to go out to a movie but was turned down by her, then invited Brooke, who seemed pretty damn happy about it.

As the hallways were silenced, Max turned off her Hi-fi sighing in relief of the headache brought on by word vomit, until she heard the dorm doors at the end of the halls be slammed open, following heavy footsteps that stopped right in front of her door. Max sat up scared, was it a criminal? robbery? Her thoughts grew wild as a heavy knock impacted the door to her room. She hesitantly moved from her bed to the door slowly, pausing before grabbing the door knob she gulped and opened the door slowly. What she saw lingering shocked her more than a thief would.

It was Victoria Chase, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, now tapping her foot, seemingly waiting for a reponse, she pushed her way into Max's room looki g at all the objects displayed, still retaining a annoyed appearance looking in Max's general direction. Max closed the door looking at Victoria, who was now sighing every few seconds as if she was waiting for a response to a question she hasn't asked yet.

Finely she snapped out " Why the fuck haven't you been to class? are you suddenly too "cool" to show up? narrowing her eyes not breaking eye contact. Personally, Max thought Victoria was here for the cookies Kate dropped off generously early, and that she smelled the sweet aroma through the hall.

Max cleared her dry throat " If you must know, I'm not feeling well, Victoria. What do you need" she said hoarsely. 

Victoria's eyes locked into Max's before softening, into a frown instead of her usual tightly pursed lips. She sighed and took her purse off her side, setting it down on Max's desk, eyeing the cookies " You can have a cookie" Max stated hoarsely. Victoria shook her head in rejection before turning back to Max and started for the sick girl, sitting her down on the bed. Max was too tired to give any protest to Victoria's sudden change of heart towards Max.  
Victoria pressed the back off her hand to Max's forehead, and sighed frowning as Max has a burning fever.

Grabbing the blanket, Victoria wrapped Max up. Then she laid her back against the wall, looking at the pale sickly Max, she patted her lap. Max looked at the blonde and then laid her head into Victoria's lap snuggling her thigh. Max looked at Victoria who always looked so pretty, but this is a new Queen, A nicer one. Max didn't believe it but enjoyed it.  
Victoria ran her fingers through Max's brown locks smoothly, She kept studying the sick girl who yawned having tears brimming in her eyes from extreme exshaustion.  
"I hope you feel better, Max" said Victoria quietly, expecting a answer that didn't come, she then realized the girl had fallen sound asleep. Victoria scoffed and smiled leaning down kissing Max's porcelain pale freckled cheek. She leaned her back against the wall once more and closed her eyes, until a sneeze erupted from her, silently she cursed under her breathe realizing the sleeping hippie got her sick.

"whatever" the blonde shrugged and drifted into a soft sleep.


	2. Sickly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is feeling under the weather and Max is her little caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STARTED WRITTING THIS AT 2:30AM IDK WHEN I WILL UPLOAD THIS BUT YEAH, HERE U GO MY LIL CUTIEPIES, I HAD NO INTENTION OF CONTINUING THIS BUT YA KNOW, I DO WHAT I WANT

A annoyed sigh broke through Victoria's lips as she tossed and turned in her silk sheets. Her body felt like it was set ablaze by her own personal hell. she tossed her blankets off her body using her legs. Victoria nearly fell off the bed from tossing and turning. She just wanted sleep. 

About a day after Victoria had given the hippy that stayed in the dorm across from her's a visit, she felt like absolute shit. Her body felt hot all the time. It was so bipolar it went from chilled night sweats to hot sweats that coated her body like a second skin. She went through so many tissues that her trash can could be a decent fire pit. Which, right now, Victoria wouldn't mind jumping in.

Victoria curses under her breathe as a throbbing headache takes place right above her temple. Pounding and throbbing, It was enough to make Victoria cringe up her face. This morning, Birds chirped loudly, which to Victoria sounded like a bunch of planes were outside her window and all the mid morning chatter through the dorm hall sounded like everyone was talking with a megaphone.

Now that it was the late afternoon, there was a absence of meaningless chatter in the dorm hall. Victoria really never heard the dorm hall so quiet, considering she ALWAYS goes out on a saturday night. Victoria never felt more alone than she did right now. Even though Taylor and Courtney offered to come by and keep her company, but the last thing Victoria needed was consistent babbling about Vortex plans and fashion updates.

Victoria exhaled loudly, slightly echoeing in the room. Rolling over she picked up her phone to scroll through her inbox that was always being spammed by her slaves. Nathan offered to give her the good shit, but Victoria could barely breath air correctly considering her throat was sore. It was nice of Nathan but she told him to make a rain check. Even though Victoria could really use the good vibes.

Victoria even got a text from her parents that she dreaded. Basically the text was telling Victoria to uphold the "Chase Reputation" which of course was a big deal to Victoria, onbseveral levels. She always strided for the best and if the the perfection wasn't absolute, It wasn't meeting the Chase expectations. Her parents didn't even care that Victoria was considered a modern bed ridden sleeping beauty. Her heart sank over the lack of compassion. A lump grew in her throat as the tears burned through her eyes. Quickly stopping herself, Victoria put her phone on the floor.

Trying to get rid of the thought that stung her cold heart, she pulled up her texting app, narrowing her puffy eyes at the brightness. Since Victoria was bed riddenly sick, she left Courtney in charge and Taylor as her assistant. The sick blonde felt shitty but getting a hangover would only make her feel worse.

Yawning, Victoria balled herself up in bed. She grabbed her stuffed lion, Captain Snugglepuff. Cuddling her little captain she held it closer. Victoria mau not be up to talking or texting, but cuddling sounded amazing. The comfort from her little plushie wasn't enough to satisfy her need of compassion. She knew if she showed a little bit of touchy compassion to Taylor and Courtney, her secret would be compromised.

Victoria was in fact a cuddly little cinnamon roll. It was a little funny that she loved to cuddle because she looked like she wasn't exactly the touchy type. More like a pissed off cat or sugar, spice and everything bitchy. Victoria liked being the big spoon. Thats where her compassion and dominance clashed.

She let her eyes fall into a soft squint. A few seconds after a chest popping, throat burning sneeze erupted from her. Nearly ejecting her from her bed. "fuck" Victoria said in a nasally remark. Her nose was red and her skin was a chaste white. She wanted to get well as soon as possible or be drunk so she can't feel it. Reaching over to the coffee table that had 3 tissue boxes resting on it. Grabbing a few painkillers,Victoria reached under her bed, grabbing a half empty bottle of her favorite Vodka.

She only resorted to drinking this particular vodka when she was going through tough times. Like when her cashmere got covered in white paint, or the time her hairstylist cut her bangs too short. Those moments definetly made her drink a good amount from that bottle.

Tossing the painkillers in her mouth then took a quick swig of vodka downing the pain pills. After placing the bottle back under her bed. Only a few minutes pass before a burning knotted feeling sat in her stomach. This feeling was too well known to Victoria.

This feeling sent her running to the door and sprinted into the bathroom. A few seconds passed before all the painkillers and vodka was given to the toilet. Retching only burned up Victoria's dry irritated throat.Tears fell down her flushed cheeks making her cringe from the aftermath burning sensation. Time to gargle mouth wash, even though it was only vodka. Leaving the bathroom stall Victoria cursed rubbing her throat.

Victoria avoided the mirrors, last thing she needed was her self esteem dropping to the amount of tolerance for bullshit right now.As she entered the hall, luckily it was just as empty as it sounded from her dorm. No one could tell how bad she felt and she chose to keep it that way. Walking back into her room that was wide open, she found a unexpected visitor. "Um, what are you doing here, Lamefield?" Victoria asked lingering in her door way, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

Max turned around, evidently Victoria's return frighten her. "I uh.. know you got sick from me and I brought you this" Max said as she held up a deep red rose. Victoria's favorite flower, but how did Max know that. The blonde's eyes dialated. She completely adored roses, beautiful but can cause pain. Something you could probably describe Victoria as.

Sighing, Victoria walked up to Max and grabbed the rose from the brunette's hand, placing the stem gently between her fingertips, so that the thorn doesn't draw blood. Its aroma was calming and peace bringing. Victoria looked at the petals and looked back at Max who looked into Victoria's green eyes with her feral blue ones. 

Victoria turned her gaze to avoid the small hipster noticing the small blush that collected on her cheeks. "Thats sweet of you, Max..thank you" Victoria said keeping her gaze off the hipster that was most likely staring at her. Victoria never really thanked anyone much. Just not in her nature.

Victoria closed the door then moved to her bed sitting down. Looking up at Max, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Narrowing her eyes, Victoria tried studying the brunette's facial expression, but it was unreadable. Obviously Max wasn't getting the hint so Victoria patted her bed and immediatly Max slowly moved to the her, sitting down.

"So ..how are you feeling?" Max asked tapping her knees with her fingertips, while avoiding eye contact. Scoffing Victoria shot a glare at Max "If you haven't noticed, I'm fucking sick." Victoria cringed at how shitty that sounded. She didn't mean to be a bitch but old habits die hard. Max looked at the ground fiddling he fingers.

"Er.. well I'll go, I don't want to make it worse. Feel better soon" Max got up and set the rose on the coffee table. Before Max took another step, a hand gripped her wrist forcing her to turn quickly. "I'm sorry..for what I said..please don't go" Victoria pleaded biting her lip. 

Max was shocked by Victoria. Was she actually apologizing? to her? 

It brought a smile to Max's face as she sat back down on the bed. Victoria's face grew red as she looked at the brunette. A few moments pass before a yawn was forced past Victoria's lips. Closing her eyes as they watered.

Max laid down sitting up slightly and pulled Victoria into her arms. Max's face scrunched as she expected Victoria to feed her the hands. Victoria's body was stiff and it took a few moments before she let out a slow exhale. As her body relaxed, she tightened her arms around the cite hipster that held her, like they were more than friends.

Victoria rested her head on Max's collarbone. She felt safe in Max's arms but would she admit it? fuck no. Did she enjoy it? You can bet your sweet ass she did. Victoria was already feeling better. All the compassion she needed was given to her by the person she least deserved it from. Needless to say, Victoria had a lot of feelings since she was sick, but this feeling wasn't her about to throw up. It was just all the damn butterflies.


End file.
